Steal a Kiss
by theodoreluver98
Summary: Vriska needs some money. So she looks for someone she can steal from. She finds someone cute who just might have what she needs. And he may be dumb enough to help. JohnVris / Spiderbreath / VriskaJohn / whatever you call this ship


'_Shit_' Vriska thought as she walked down the street, '_I'm broke again._' She really needed to stop spending all her money on stupid role playing stuff. But whatever. She just needed to get some money now. And she might have had a plan.

She continued walking, looking for her victim. She needed someone who was fairly attractive, and looked like they would have a bit of money on them. These were both very important traits for her plan. So she searched and searched until she found him.

He sat on the bench at the bus stop, a dorky looking guy with glasses and messy hair. '_Perfect_,' Vriska thought, and grinned before she made her way over to him.

As she approached him, she smiled and said, "Hey." He quickly looked up and did the same. She saw him holding some movies and asked what they were.

"Oh," he answered, "Well this one is Ghostbusters, and this is Con Air. They're really great!" He grinned, "Have you seen them?"

Vriska shook her head, and said, "No, but they sound good. I'll make sure to watch them sometime." She sat next to him, saying, "I'm Vriska! What's your name?"

"I'm John," he grinned. "Vriska. That's an interesting name. It's pretty."

Vriska grinned too. '_This is gonna be too easy_' she thought. But she also thought, '_Man, he's so cute. I don't know if I want to steal from him.'_ But she mostly thought the first thought. "So John, what do you like to do?" She asked.

"I love pranking my friends," he answered. "Well not just my friends. Anyone really. Pranks are just really fun. And I also like to watch movies like these," he held up the DVDs, "and play video games." He looked at her and smiled, "What about you?"

"Hmm," Vriska pondered, "Well I roleplay a bit with my friends. Well not really friends, I guess. But I do that. And I play video games too. And... Yeah," she finished lamely.

"Oh, that's cool," John added, "I mean, I don't roleplay and stuff, but it seems like it'd be fun."

'_So. Easy.'_ "Well, would you want to roleplay now or something? It'd have to be different than normal, because I obviously don't have everything with me, but if you want..." She said biting her lip.

"Sure!" John exclaimed. "Just tell me what I'm supposed to do. Because I have no idea."

"Of course," Vriska said. "So first, you need a personality to be. You can act like yourself, or be different and like braver and stuff. So just decide what that should be. But being yourself is easier."

"Ok, well, I think I'll be myself then, since it's easier," He said. "So what now?"

"Well, I'll be myself too. Since you don't know me anyway," she said. "Ok, so we just roll dice and see what we have to do. And if it's something we can act out, then we do. If not, then we just skip it."

"Alright, sounds fair. Well, why don't you go, first." He said.

Vriska nodded and smiled as she pulled out her dice. '_Way. Too. Easy._' She tossed the dice on the bench, careful to make sure she didn't lose them. "Eight," she read, "so I have to stroke the other players hair." She said, glad he didn't know any of the rules to this. Then she shrugged, "Well, rules are rules." She scooted a bit closer to John and played with his hair.

"Oh, uh, ok," John said, obviously surprised by this.

"I have to do this until my next turn," she said grinning, "It's your turn now." She handed him the dice with her other hand.

John rolled the dice. "Four," he read, "what does that mean?"

"Hmm," Vriska said, pretending to remember, "You have to go to a store for that one. And since we're not at a store, we'll skip it for now."

"Oh, ok then," John said.

Vriska stopped playing with John's hair and rolled a two. She said, "Ok, I have to answer a question of your choosing."

"Ok, hmm," John thought for a bit about what he would ask. "Well I don't really know anything about you, so picking one thing is kinda..." After thinking a while he asked, "When you were little what did you want to be when you grew up?"

'_Really? That was his question?'_ "Oh, I wanted to be a pirate! I thought it would be really cool to fight people and find treasure and all."

"Oh, that's neat," John said. Then rolled the dice. "Six," he read.

"Oh, well, John." Vriska said, "That means you have to uh, well, you have to sit in my lap."

"Oh," John said, "you don't mind, do you?"

"No, of course not," she said.

"Ok then." John sat in her lap and turned to look at her. Gosh, this close up he could tell just how beautiful she was. He grinned and said, "Well, it's your turn."

Vriska grabbed the dice, and rolled a ten. "Oh," she said and grinned and looked at John.

"What?" He asked.

"Well this means I have to kiss you," she said seriously, "is that alright?"

John blushed, then answered, "Well, I mean, I guess so. Rules are rules, you know."

Vriska grinned and said, "I'm glad you said that." Then she threw her arms around him and kissed him. And kissed him again. And again. Ok, they made out a bit. Well, a lot.

But while John was distracted by this, Vriska snuck her hand into his pocket and grabbed his wallet. John probably thought she was just grabbing his butt or something. Given their current activity, that would have been a justified thought.

Vriska grinned and held him close in one hand while she pocketed the wallet with her other. Once pocketed, she grabbed him with both hands and kissed him again before pulling away. '_Boo Yah!_'

John stared at her, blushing deeply, a small smile on his face.

Vriska grinned and stood up. "Well, I think we've played enough for today." She started to walk away before she was pulled back.

"Wait," John said, "Can I have like your number or something? So I can talk to you again?"

Vriska smirked, and said, "Sure, why not." She found a paper in her purse and scribbled her number down. "I had a lot of fun today," She told him, "You should roleplay more."

And with that, Vriska walked away, with some new cash to spend at her leisure.

John sat there beamed, completely unaware that he'd been robbed.


End file.
